


Sword

by Kateweii



Series: love comes in different shapes [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dialogue-Only, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Not Beta Read, OR IS IT, One-Sided Attraction, although the fantasy part is next to none here, oh well, they are not in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateweii/pseuds/Kateweii
Summary: “If you are other people I would have you beheaded twice by now.”“But I am not! That’s the point, Ivan. I am your bodyguard because of the king’s order, but I chose to stay with you as a friend. I chose you to be my friend. The awesome me!”“I know. I love you, too.”“What?”“Nothing. Ahem.”Where Ivan is the prince of Braginski and Gilbert is his loyal guard.





	Sword

**Author's Note:**

> It's short.

“I know you’re friends with that stupid pirate Fernandez Carriedo.”  
“Yes, my lord.”  
“And I know you used to sleep with that blondie royal painter Bonnefoy.”  
“Oh for the love of God, I did not! Why’s everyone saying that? He, me, and our dear Antonio are friends. We grew up together. And yes, we might have gotten drunk and messed around once or twice, but I promise you that dick’s never near my ass.”  
“My ass.”  
“…I really don’t see the necessity of you claiming my bottoms, my lord.”“You are distracting me. Where was I… ah yes, you’re not the best candidate to become a royal knight. You are aware of that, no?”  
“Quite the opposite, my lord. You can never find a second knight as loyal as I do to Braginski Dynasty.”  
“You are loyal to me?”  
“Why else would I stay by you big cry baby for so long?”  
“Because my father ordered you to be my personal guard?”  
“No. I mean, yes, I was designated to protect you, Prince Ivan, even though you’re huge like a bear and hardly need any protection. If anything, I think I’m protecting the world from your crazy bear claws…”  
“Get to the point, Sir Gilbert.”  
“…I stay with you because I am awesome. And you look sad and alone and need a friend…wait, don’t get mad, just hear me out, alright? Gosh, you and your short temper.”  
“If you are other people I would have you beheaded twice by now.”  
“But I am not! That’s the point, Ivan. I am your bodyguard because of the king’s order, but I chose to stay with you as a friend. I chose you to be my friend. The awesome me!”  
“I know. I love you, too.”  
“What?”  
“Nothing. Ahem.”  
“…So, what’s it that you want to talk to me about my knighthood?”  
“I already told my father that I want to crown you as the White Knight.”  
“The White…”  
“The White Knight. You are the thirteenth.”  
“Fuck, Ivan! I can’t believe it! You are making me the highest knights in the kingdom? Even though everyone thinks I’m devil’s child and I have a best friend who basically live on the sea and shoot down your ship every other day?”  
“People are stupid for calling you devil. I think your white hair and ruby eyes will suit very well with Royal Knights’ white cape. Gilbert, you will look like an angel.”  
“I am too awesome to be an angel. Seriously, you say shit like that all the time, and people don’t believe me when I say you’re not the scary prince but just a low IQ polar bear.”  
“Don’t go around and call me that. I didn’t make you the White Knight so you can badmouth me.”  
“I know. You make me your knight because I am fucking tough. And incredible at wars.”  
“It’s a right and wrong statement.”  
“You don’t want me to become your power, then?”  
“I do, Gilbert. I alway do.”  
“Brilliant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> This is a part from the Inktober 2018 challenge I did in private, and now I think I'm ready to share it.  
It's short, I know. None of the writing I did in Inktober is long, especially this dialogue only style. They kind of started talking on their own and I just recorded whatever they said.  
In my head I always picture Gilbert being rude yet clever while he pisses Ivan off in one hundred and eight ways. Ivan only gets to be this light and a bit childish, even, when he talks nonsense with Gilbert. That's my take on their daily life.  
This is an on-going story, more will come later (from other people's point of view) 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, and please correct my grammar, vocabularies or writing in general when you see parts that are weird since English is not my first language. Let us learn and grow together :)
> 
> All the love, Kate


End file.
